Parsahbiritum
The Democratic Republic of Parsahbiritum (often called Parsahbiritum) is a country in the eastern Toy Islands, and is the successor state of the Parsahbiritese Republic. The country borders Synterkos to the southeast, Merihobu and Mohiba to the south, Verthichia to the southwest, and the TBRE to the west. The capital, Égal, is located in Tyri province and is also the largest city. Parsahbiritum was first colonised by the Buyid dynasty during the late 8th century CE. Although a small number of Persian settlers emigrated to the colony, it was mostly inhabited by Assyrian settlers from the Amirate of Baghdad. After the collapse of the Buyid dynasty in 1062, the settlements in Parsahbiritum continued to grow, and became close to the Tabi'atstani Persianate states. The Parsahbiritese Republic was dissolved after its defeat to the Kingdom of Loiwik during the Loiwikese invasion of the southern Toy Islands in early 2005, precipitating the formation of the Grand Democratic Republic of Natural Green Land. It remained under the rule of NGL until the SNA-NGL War of 2014, when Parsahbiritum was made a sovereign state again. The Parsahbiritese economy is based around mining and the oil industry, with the region having been a major source of fossil fuels for the Natish energy industry during the Natish occupation. Most of Parsahbiritum is dominated by dry steppes and deserts, with the NAME mountain range cutting through the middle of the country. Temperatures can vary greatly from 40 °C in the day and sub zero temperatures at night. Etymology History Ancient era Early modern era Second World War Knowing that its oil resources were coveted by the Empire of Japan, Parsahbiritum declared neutrality to protect itself from hostile forces. The Parsahbiritese armed forces were well-armed, further discouraging an attack, and the country possessed a reasonably large tank force composed primarily of British Vickers 6-Ton and French Renault FT tanks. Cold War Loiwikese invasion Civil unrest began on the 1st December 2006, leading to what would become known as the Parsahbiritese Riots. By the 13th, the Natish government decided that things were getting out of hand, and forced then-Prime Minister Benjamin Louie to step down from power. Independence Parsahbiritum was the first site of conflict in the SNA-NGL War. In the early hours of the 4th July 2014, Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Air Force bombers attacked the Natish air base known as "D7" near the city of Sibab, then known as Middle-Up, and SNA troops began offloading troops at Kina Beach by mid-afternoon. The largest land battle of the war, the Battle of the Abylo Plains, also occurred in Parsahbiritum, and lasted from the 20th to the 24th June. On the 26th, the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front proclaimed the independence of Parsahbiritum from Natural Green Land. As part of the Bamekan Award, on the 29th June 2016, the protectorate states known as the Dawn Republic and the Unbroken Empire were transferred to Parsahbiritum. They had previously been under the protection of Merihobu and Mohiba. On the 1st December 2016, the National Assembly of Representatives voted to replace the national flag with a new design, with the old flag becoming the flag of the Parsahbiritese Armed Forces. Geography Politics Government The Democratic Republic of Parsahbiritum is a unitary semi-presidential republic. The executive branch has two leaders; the President, who is head of state, and the Prime Minister, who is the head of government and is appointed by the President. The Government must retain the confidence of the unicameral legislature, the National Assembly of Representatives (NAR). The President is directly elected by the people for five year terms, with no limit as to how many terms a candidate may run for. The National Assembly of Representatives consists of 50 seats, with members being directly elected from five geographical constituencies. Apart from passing laws, the Parsahbiritese legislature is also responsible for providing government oversight, and as such has the power to pass a vote of no confidence against the government. The NAR is currently lead by the Democratic Independence Alliance, a coalition of centre and centre-left parties. Parsahbiritese politics are characterised by two groupings, the centre-left Democratic Independence Alliance, and the centre-right Parsahbiritese Conservative Movement. Disagreements between the two groups primarily centre around economics and various social issues; both parties are generally nationalist in terms of foreign policy. Foreign relations Military The Parsahbiritese Armed Forces are the military forces of Parsahbiritum, formed from the Parsahbiritese Liberation Front. They consist of the Parsahbiritese Army, the Parsahbiritese Navy, the Parsahbiritese Air Force, and the Parsahbiritese Rocket Force. The primary security concerns for the Parsahbiritese Armed Forces are the threat of a conflict with the United Consortium of Synterkos and unstability in either Refugia D.A.C in the TBRE or the Democratic People's Republic of Verthichia. Economy The official currency of Parsahbiritum is the mina, although it is often colloquially known as the rial. After independence, China, Switzerland, and Tabi'atstan poured substantial aid into Parsahbiritum to help develop its infrastructure, with the countries providing US$1472.3 million, US$66 million, and US$1772 million in developmental aid respectively. Economic development has also been greatly helped by Natish reparations payments stipulated under the Graskii Peace Accords that formally ended the SNA-NGL War, as well as surviving infrastructure from the pre-war and pre-Natish eras. Parsahbiritum's main industries are the oil and mining industries. Prior to independence in 2014, Parsahbiritum had been the main source of oil for the Natish economy. Most of the oil exported from Parsahbiritum is sold to Atazistan and other southern Toy Islands states. Infrastructure Energy Transport Communication Education Health Crime and law enforcement Civilian law enforcement in Parsahbiritum is provided for by the National Security Police under the Ministry of the Interior. The Ministry of the Interior also has supervision over the General Intelligence Directorate, the country's main civil intelligence agency. Demographics Languages Persian and Assyrian are the official languages of Parsahbiritum, although English is also quite common, with many signs in major cities being written in English. Aramaic has regional language status in Parsahbiritum, and is spoken by some minority groups in the country. Religion 68.1% of the population are Muslims (split roughly evenly between Shia and Sunnis), with another 25.5% being Christians, mostly Roman Catholics and Orthodox Christians. The remaining 6.4% are either irreligious or follow other beliefs. Largest cities Migration Immigration has had an important effect on the demographic makeup of Parsahbiritum throughout its history most significantly in the 8th century when mainly Assyrian settlers from the Buyid dynasty colonised the region, and in the latter half of the 19th and first half of the 20th century. The demographic crisis in Europe caused large numbers of Europeans, mainly Germans and Italians, to emigrate to Parsahbiritum. Expansions of phosphate and sulphur mines created an economic boom, further helping to attract more workers to the country. An important demographic change occurred in the first half of the 20th century. With the discovery of oil in 1908, there was sudden increase in demand for workers in Parsahbiritum, and British, German, and Dutch investment beginning in March 1914 further provided impetus for immigration to the country. With the outbreak of the First World War shortly afterwards, of which Parsahbiritum was not a participant, many Germans emigrated to the country. Additionally, Poles, Russians, Romanians, Syrians, and Lebanese people began to arrive in Parsahbiritum as a result of political issues in their home countries. A further radicalisation of politics and an end to the demographic crisis in Europe meant that by the 1930s immigration to Parsahbiritum had significantly reduced. Culture Sports Category:States Category:Parsahbiritum